


Ai's Alone Time

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn, Porn Video, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Ai spends time with his favorite adult video star





	Ai's Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> here just take it

Ai’s room was dimly lit by the vanilla scented candle on the bedside table, as well as the glow of the laptop at the foot of the bed. His toys were strewn all around the soft, silky sheets, and Ai himself was on his hands and knees before the small computer, opening a tab on his internet browser. The young boy had been waiting all day for this, sighing at the thought of finally getting to unwind from the stress of his busy day. He wore his special outfit for the occasion, his light blue babydoll, with matching lace panties and nothing else. 

 

Ai typed in the website name he was looking for, and was immediately directed to a website full of videos of alphas of all kinds. But there was only one he was looking for. He typed in the name of the the alpha, Sousuke, and scrolled until he found the one. Ai gave a sultry smile at the screen as he pressed play.

 

Instantly, the video played, and before Ai was a man sitting on a bed nude just like Ai, with a towering physique, tan skin, and short dark hair. His name was Sousuke Yamazaki, and Ai was sure he was his dream man. Ai would need to use all the fingers and toes of himself and his friends to count how many times he'd 'enjoyed’ this video.

 

“Hey there, baby. Been waiting on you all day.” Sousuke said to the camera.

 

Ai giggled to himself. 

 

“Me too.” Ai whispered back, even though he couldn't hear.

 

“Just in time too.” Sousuke said, as he shifted to pull down his grey boxers revealing his long, thick manhood, complete with a soft patch of dark hairs and a swollen knot at the base.

 

Ai bit his lip as his mouth started to water at the sight alone. How he wished Sousuke was really here with him. But this would have to do.

 

“Bring that cute little ass over here and taste me.” Sousuke commanded to his faithful viewer.

 

Ai pulled his favorite toy over from the side of the bed. It was just as big as the real thing, perfect for fulfilling his fantasy. The omega gave a few apprehensive licks to the tip of the plastic toy, before diving in deeper, capturing his mouth on it. He took it in as deep as it would go without discomfort to his jaw, as the alpha on the screen made lewd moans. Sousuke was stroking his cock with a melodic rhythm, Ai making sure to match his mouth with his alpha's hand. Ai released it with a pop, kissing down the length to the large knot. The boy started to get more turned on than he already was, his omegan juices leaking from his hole and dripping down his toned thighs. 

 

“Fuck that feels good, baby. I bet you want more don't you? I do too.” Sousuke sighed. 

 

Ai’s favorite part was here now. Ai licked his way back up the toy, and grabbed it, placing it behind him. Meanwhile, Sousuke grabbed his own toy. A rubbery replica of an omega’s hole. He poured some lubricant on the inside and on his cock.

 

“You're already so wet for me. Such a good little slut.” Sousuke chuckled.

 

“Thank you, daddy!” Ai said, pulling aside his small panties.

 

Sousuke lowered the toy onto himself, and at the same time, Ai lined up his toy with his hole. The two moaned at each other as Sousuke filled the omega with his cock. Ai easily took Sousuke in from practice, as well as the wetness inside of his quivering hole. He had to sink his small fingers into his mouth to keep himself from screaming. The omega licked and sucked hard on them, grinding his curvy hips and juicy ass on Sousuke’s thickness. With his other hand, he played with own omegam cocklet.

 

“God you're so tight.” Sousile groaned. “You like that baby? You like how daddy fills you up?” Sousuke said, pounding Ai’s wetness hard onto him. 

 

Ai vigorously nodded at Sousuke’s words.

 

“You want my knot, sweetie?” Sousuke asked.

 

“Yes daddy! Please fuck your big knot into me!” Ai said, slipping his fingers out of his mouth.

 

As Sousuke worked the tight hole onto his knot, Ai grinded hard onto the toy, until the knot forced itself in. Ai squealed at the feeling of his hole being stretched and used by his imaginary alpha. The toy filled every inch of him and rubbed against his sensitive spot hard, making the omega grind his hips more.

 

“I'm almost there, baby. You want daddy's cum? Want me to fill you with pups?” Sousuke growled.

 

“Cum inside of me, daddy!” Ai begged. 

 

Sousuke stroked harder and harder, until finally he burst, spraying hot cum all over his muscular abs and thighs. Ai also reached his limit, spilling on his sheets with a yell. The only thing missing from Ai’s fantasy was Sousuke’s hot seed filling his insides until his stomach swelled. Ai and Sousuke were both panting to catch their breath. Ai meekly looked back at the laptop. Sousuke smiled at him, covered his own sweat and cum. Ai wanted nothing more than to lick his alpha clean. 

 

“That was great baby. See you next time.” Sousuke said with a wink. 

 

Ai struggled to blow a kiss at the screen.

 

“I'm counting on it.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea from this post! https://omegaverseismyuniverse.tumblr.com/post/159253639901/omegaverse-porn-headcanons


End file.
